Acuérdate de mi
by Pikachu007
Summary: Ella era todo en su vida, pero ahora ella tiene que encontrar la manera de hacer que su esposa la recuerde, ¿Piensas que es fácil?.


**Descargo la responsabilidad: Ni Hannah Montana ni sus personajes me pertenecen ni la historia.**

**Acuerdate de mi : makurutenoh **

**Capitulo 1: Amnesia **

**Por Sra Alex. **

Me despierto sin saber dónde estaba o lo que es peor, quién era ella. De pronto, la voz más dulce que podía imaginar pronunciaba ... su nombre ?.

-Lilly! ... ¡Oh, Dios mío! estás despierta!.- Una chica de cabello castaño, dijo con un acento del sur, su felicidad brotaba de si misma mientras hacia su camino a la rubia.

-Lilly? -Con una voz muy confundida repite la chica sureña que ahora estaba a su lado, sosteniendo su mano, esta se sentía caliente enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, incluso si ella no lo quería.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien Lilly.-La chica morena dijo mirándola con amor.

-Espera ... ¿Qué? ...- Lilly mira con ligera confusión.- ¿Quién eres tú ?.

"¿Quién eres tú 'fue todo Miley recibió de la chica rubia. Estas tres pequeñas palabras rompieron su mundo. Todavía podía oír esas palabras repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente.

-No puede ser verdad ... no puede ser ... pero tú...tú ... ¿No sabes quien soy? .- Ella dijo con miedo, porque si esto era cierto la dañaría en muchas maneras.

-Yo...Yo... lo siento ... pero no se.-Menciona la rubia en un susurro.-¿Por qué se siento tan mal? ... Como si yo pudiera llorar hasta quedarme sin lagrimas ... ¿Por qué es tan importante? ... ni siquiera la conozco, ¿verdad?

-Es..Está bien ... yo soy ... no soy nadie especial ...

Iba a decir algo más, pero fue interrumpido por alguien que entraba ha la habitación.

-Oye cariño quería decirt ... Por las pantuflas de la tía Pearl! ... Lilly estás despierto !

-Papá!

Oh ... Estoy tan feliz ...- dijo sonriendo a ambos niñas.-Espero no interrumpo algo chicas-dijo sonrojándose un poco con un 'Tú sabe lo que quiero decir' mirada.

Lilly no entendió , ella estaba desconcertada, pero permaneció en silencio ... Miley sólo sacudió un no con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

-Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.-Miley pensó. Soltó la mano de Lilly, no quería ver a la rubia de esa manera aun no entendía que pasaba o su cerebro no podía procesar bien los recientes acontecimientos

¿Por qué?, era todo lo que la ojiazul pensaba mientras sentía aun un hormigueo en su mano luego de que la castaña la libero.

-Esta todo muy bien chicas? .- Pregunta Robbie con preocupación en su voz.

.Bueno ... No tan bien ... La mujer de mi vida tiene amnesia y no recuerda quien soy pensó con amargura.

Tenemos que llamar al Dr. James ahora.-dijo Miley. su ojos a punto de darse por vencido y mostrar como su corazón se sintió herido ... ... roto ...sin esperanza.

-¿Qué Sucede niñas? .- Preguntó el padre de Miley.

-Lilly ... Ella no puede ... no puede recordarme-Fue cada vez más difícil para ella para ocultar sus sentimientos ... Para la chica que yacía en la cama del hospital, estaba tratando de saber qué diablos estaba pasando con ella.

-No te preocupes cariño, Lilly ... todo va a estar bien ... ¿De acuerdo? voy a conseguir el Dr. James, chicas. Se dispuso a salir cuando su hijo, Jackson Stewart, hacia su camino a la habitación.

-Hey Chicos! .- Él vio el rostro de su padre y vio algo inusual, definitivamente algo no estaba bien. Cuando decidió preguntar lo que está pasando, noto algo diferente ... su cuñada estaba despierto mierda santa! ...Lilly! Oh, Dios mío estas despierta ! Ella está despierta ! .- dijo saltando por todos lados.-Todos nos dimos cuenta de ese chico, pero ahora mismo lo que necesita para llamar al Dr. James.

-Pero ... que?-... cómo? ...

Hijo guarda silencio ... haz lo que digo, por una vez en tu vida!

-Ok! ya estoy en ello.-Jackson dijo haciendo su camino para encontrar al hombre que podía ayudar en lo que sea que el problema era.

Lilly estaba realmente asustada. Ella no sabía qué hacer, ella estaba en un habitación llena de extraños. Miley se da cuenta de la mirada en los ojos de su amante y trató de calmarla.

-Hey, todo va a estar bien. Te lo prometo no permitirá que nada malo te suceda.

-Gr...acias-Ella sintió que su corazón se relaja un poco, la patinadora no conocía a la chica a su lado pero no podía entender el por que sus palabras la calmaban. En cuestión de minutos el doctor estaba en la habitación en busca de su paciente, Lilly Truscott, estaba despierto ahora.

-Es Bueno verte Lilly.-Se puso más cerca de la chica rubia con una amable sonrisa en su Cara.- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

-Bueno ... Yo ... bueno ... me siento bien ... pero ... no puedo recordar que me paso- ella respondió.

-Ya veo ... No te preocupes. Ahora voy a hacerle algunas preguntas no importa si usted no sabe la respuesta solo di lo que sientes o lo que recuerdas- Lilly sólo asintió con la cabeza a la espera de las preguntas del médico. ella no sabía por qué, pero que tiene Miley junto a ella la hace sentir menos nervioso.

-¿Puedes Decirme qué mes es tu cumpleaños?

-N-No.

-¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Yo ... yo no lo sé.

-Ok ... Reconoces a alguien en esta habitación?

Lilly mira a los ojos de Miley y luego miró en sentido qué me siento tan mal? ... -N-no.-

Ella lo miró a los ojos de Miley nuevo y esta vez ella podía ver el dolor y el amor, los ojos eran tan ricos, tan expresivo, tan hermosa. Por lo tanto, la verdadero pregunta era 'aunque duela más, Miley estaba dispuesta a estar a su lado? '. Bueno Ella dijo que iba a hacerlo. Pero incluso cuando estaba mal ... solo le queda esperar y ver.

-Ok Lilly, una última pregunta. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-No sé ...- Dijo un poco más dura de lo que pretendía En ese momento Miley sostuvo su mano mostrando su apoyo.

-No te apresures querida- Robbie Ray sonrie y Lilly se esforzó por recordar al menos algo que le diera una pista de quien era. Luego de un repentino silencio la escucho ... o tal vez se estaba volviendo loca.

"Lilly ... te amo". Era un susurro dentro de su cabeza. Ella no sabía su significado, pero al menos era algo.

No puede ser ... ¿quién dijo eso? Lilly abrió los ojos, pero ella dijo nada.

- Así que Lilly, no te acuerdas de nada?-

Tal Vez fue sólo mi imaginación ... pero ... tal vez sería mejor si no menciono nada por el momento.

-... uhh ... no, yo no lo hago, lo siento.-

-Esta bien. Tomará tiempo, pero puedo asegurar que vas a obtener tus recuerdos de vuelta .. Ahora descansa un poco y solo actúa como te sientas cómodo.

-Ok. Yo lo haré ... gracias.

-Sí. No te preocupes, y ahora que estas devuelta con nosotros podrás volver a casa mañana por la noche. Créeme que no quiere estar aquí más tiempo- dijo riendo.

-Puedo asegurarlo-Lilly dijo dejando escapar sus primeros risitas, que Miley encontraba muy adorable.

-Sin ánimo de ofender, por supuesto.-

-Ninguno tomado. Ahora tengo que irme. El deber llama. Nos vemos en tu próxima revisión-. Cuando el médico se encontraba en su camino a la puerta, llamó a Robbie Ray.

-Sr. Stewart puede hablar un momento con usted y su hija, por favor? -

-Claro-Él volvió la cabeza para ver a las chicas y Jackson.- Cariño ven conmigo por favor, Jackson acompaña a Lilly unos pocos minutos. Por favor, Jackson, no la hagas perder la cabeza-

-Papá! No es contagioso.-dijo burlándose de su padre.

Miley y Robbie siguieron al médico al principio Miley fue muy tranquila, pero de nuevo, ¿Es bueno o malo lo que les diría?. Entonces los nervios entraron en ella.

- ¿Qué pasa si Lilly nunca podría ser la misma? ... Oh no ... ¿Abra mas consecuencias por el accidente? ¿Ella va a estar bien, no es ella? -preguntó Miley repente asustado por el amor de su vida.

-No te preocupes Miley, todo está bien. Nada malo va a pasar.-Esa respuesta hizo que Miley se calmara un poco, pero no del todo.

- Escucha, lo que voy a decir que es realmente importante y que necesita todo la ayuda y el esfuerzo que usted puede dar ... Lilly necesita tiempo para recordar por sí misma, no puede empujar algún recuerdo o darle grandes sorpresas sobre su vida como "Hey Lily tienes una hija" o algo así, ¿ok? .- El asintió su cabeza afirmativamente.

- Sé que es difícil de hacer, pero tienes que ser fuerte, necesitas ser paciente, es cuanto al tiempo para estar a solas con ella... por favor, sé que estas cansada y un poco desesperada, pero yo sólo estoy diciendo esto para su bienestar.

-Nosotros entendemos doctor, vamos hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible.- Robbie Ray dijo tratando de sonar fresco para dar a su hija el mismo sentimiento.

-Yo...yo ...no creo que puedo hacerlo ... Yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte. -

Ella dijo en un susurro mirando al suelo, y luego miró a su padre a los ojos- N...o..no ...puedo fingir que no la amo, no puedo pretende ser sólo amigos ... Ha sido un año desde que el accidente su estado me esta matando poco a poco, no poder escuchar su voz, su risa ... yo no puedo hacerlo, papá ... yo sólo no..puedo .-Ella dijo tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que ahora se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Es lógico que sea duro, eres fuerte Miles no puedes darte por vencidos, es necesario seguir adelante para ti, para ella y para su relación ... por favor hija no lo olvides. -Puso una mano en el hombro de la morena dando su apoyo y esperanza. -Vamos a trabajar todos juntos y unidos.

-O-Ok ... gracias papá ... gracias por estar aquí conmigo.-

-No Hay necesidad de decir gracias.-Su papá dijo mientras la acunaba en sus brazos, el médico sólo se quedó en su lugar sin decir una palabra ... no podía decirle nada para hacer sentir mejor a la familia solo quedaba esperar lo mejor.

**Remember Me**


End file.
